


Spoiler Alert!

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just wants to watch his movie in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiler Alert!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://finnystix.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://finnystix.livejournal.com/)**finnystix**.

"Hey Sam, have you seen my--oh man, are you watching that black and white movie channel again?"

"Yes, Dean, and you'd better not ruin this one for me."

"Dude, the look on your face when I said that Rosebud was his sled..."

"You were behind me, asshole."

"I could sense it with my amazing powers of peripheral vision."

"Yeah, okay, whatever, Dean. Just go find your whatever-it-was and let me watch my movie in peace."

"Okay, fine, as long as you don't come running to me when you find out that it's people."

"I've seen this one before, jerk."

"Dammit."


End file.
